Chris Xtreme (CWF)
Christopher Javier Ramirez, '''better known as his ring name Chris Xtreme, is a Puerto Rican professional wrestler. He is best known for his tenure in the Championship Wrestling Federation (CWF). Biography Chris was born in New Jersey from an abusive dad and a hard working mother...Chris had at troubled life. His parents moved back to Puerto Rico when he was very young. Years later his father would leave his mother and young Chris. When his father left, Chris took over as the man of the house...working a late night job while going to school. When Chris was 18, he moved to New York hoping to launch his wrestling dreams. Months after arriving in New York, Chris took wrestling classes at a nearby school. Chris then found work at a wrestling promotion called CWW. From their, Ramirez won several championships...2 of them being World Championships. Ramirez continued to work for small promotions gaining a few more accolades until he was offered a spot in the returning Championship Wrestling Federation. So Ramirez packed up his bags and met with CWF President, J.Rish. Ramirez was given a job as one of the first superstars to compete in the returning CWF. Championship Wrestling Federation (2009-2010) Ramirez debuted in the returning Championship Wrestling Federation (CWF), under the name Chris Xtreme, on July 14th 2009. He defeated Frankie Matos in the first round of a tournament to determine the CWF World Heavyweight Champion. The Cyndicate The following week Chris Xtreme teamed up with Chaolin Sahn to face Lionheart & Chris Andrews in the second round of the tournament. After the match, Xtreme & Sahn attacked Andrews, Lionheart and several members of security. It was revealed that Xtreme had formed an alliance with Chaolin Sahn in which they called themselves the Cyndicate...turning Xtreme heel. Later that night, Chris Xtreme took part of a roster wide battle royal to determine the company's first CWF Impact Champion which he won after eliminating Lionheart. The following week Chris Xtreme was pitted against his partner Sahn when President Rish announced Chaolin Sahn would team up with Chris Andrews to face Xtreme and Jeremy Muse in the Quarterfinals for the World title. During the match, Sahn had "locked in" his signature "Demon's Grasp" on Xtreme, making him tap out. After the match, Xtreme and Sahn shaked hands as it was planned for Xtreme to throw the match for Chaolin Sahn. The following week, Chris Xtreme started a feud with Elijah, who was hell bent to end the Cyndicate. The two met at CWF's biggest PPV event for Impact title. Xtreme would drop the title to Elijah on this night. Their feud continued after the Cyndicate won a tag team match on the August 25th edition of Massacre. Elijah stormed to the ring and assaulted Xtreme. The week after...they met in a Shattered Dreams match which Elijah won. The match would end the feud between the two but not the Cyndicate. The next couple of weeks, the Cyndicate feuded with a group of superstars who would later be known as the Insurgency. On the September 29th edition of Massacre, Chris Xtreme was officially disbanded from the Cyndicate after Sahn turned on him during a tag team match. The following week, Xtreme competed one on one with Cyndicate member Jarvis King. During the match, the ref was knocked out and the Cyndicate came down to the ring to beat down Xtreme. During the beat down, The Insurgency came to his aid and began brawling with the Cyndicate members. Insurgency leader, Elijah, handed Xtreme a steel chair. Chris took the chair and smashed it against Jarvis' face. Chris Xtreme lost his 3rd match in a row after the ref got up and saw Xtreme with the chair. At CWF's Frozen Over IV PPV, Chris Xtreme ended his feud with Cyndicate after facing Cyndicate member Ryan Storm in a 2 out of 3 Falls Tables Match which would become Chris's 7th consecutive loss. Losing Streak and feud with Billy Anderson After Xtreme's 7th consecutive loss, Chris defeated Captain Johnny Blackheart. The next 2 weeks, Chris Xtreme would gain 2 more losses. Chris managed to score another victory at CWF's Confliction PPV becoming number one contender for the Paramount Champion. Chris would then enter the tag team scene with Tyler Anderson on the first Massacre of the new year. The two would win the first round but not the second round of the tag team tournament. Xtreme would accumulate 4 more losses. He then teamed with Billy Anderson and accumulated 2 more losses. Chris was angered by the Andersons and blamed them for his losing streak. Chris Xtreme would then engage in a feud with Billy Anderson. Xtreme would constantly mock Anderson's depression over his family. Two weeks after their tag match...they meet in another tag team match but on opposite sides...which Xtreme won with Ronnie McNeil. The two ended their feud at CWF's Elevation PPV in an Ultimate Tables Match which Xtreme won. XA Express (2010) A month after his feud ended with Billy Anderson...the two of them would once again meet on opposite sides of a tag team match. Chris Xtreme and his partner, Angel, would defeat Jace Valentine & Billy Anderson. After the match, Billy Anderson and Chris Xtreme engaged in a stare off in the middle of the ring. The two would then begin a vicious assault on Valentine & Angel. After the beat down, Chris had announced he had patched things up with Anderson and the two of them would no longer take crap from anybody. He announced they will be known as the XA Express. The XA Express had their first match together at CWF's second annual WrestleFest. The two would defeat Bucky Johnson & Psycho Ninja, who were members of the Uprising, to become the number one contenders for the CWF Tag Team titles. The XA Express wrestled for the CWF Tag Team Championships for the first time against 3 other teams at CWF Redemption. This was his final match as a CWF Superstar due to the company being closed. Xtreme Wrestling Revolution Chris Xtreme made his in-ring debut in the Xtreme Wrestling Revolution on the first episode of XWR Superstars. Xtreme competed in an 8-man battle royal which was won by Dylan Klein. Chris entered a tournament to determine the company's first Xtreme Generation Champion. He advanced in the first round by defeating Drake Farrell. Return to the Championship Wrestling Federation & Paramount Champion Chris Xtreme returned to the third coming of the CWF. In his first match back, Xtreme was defeated by his old tag team partner, Billy Anderson. After 2 weeks in, Xtreme decided to chase after the CWF Paramount Championship. He competed in an 8-man tag team match to determine the Paramount Champion, which was won by his own partner, Psycho Ninja. The two engaged in a short lived feud which accumilated at the company's returning Pay-per-view, ReAwakening, when the two met for the Paramount Championship. Chris Xtreme would defeat Psycho Ninja to become the new Paramount Champion. A week later, Chris Xtreme successfully defended the newly won championship against Logan Abbot. Xtreme's reign came to an end at the Frozen Over V ppv, when he was defeated by Synn Devile. A few days later, Chris Xtreme was released of his contract for unknown reasons. Championships Championship Wrestling Federation * CWF Impact Championship (once, 21st July 2009 - 9th August 2009) * CWF Paramount Championship (11th November 2010 - 31st December 2010) In Wrestling '''Finishers/Signatures: * Shooting Star Press - finisher * X-Driver (tilt-a-whirl tombstone) - secondary finisher (CWF) * Hell's Gateway ''(Sit-Out Tigerbomb) - secondary finisher (XWR)'' * Dark Rain (Blue poison mist) * Headscissors Takedown * Whisper in the Wind * Moonsault (All variations) * Flipping Suicide Senton * Superkick * Poetry in Motion * Dark Arrival (Split-Legged Corkscrew Moonsault) * German Suplex Nicknames: *"The Xtreme One" *"The Dark Assailant" *"The Messiah of Extreme" *"The Xtreme Nightmare" Entrance Themes: *"Out of my Way" by Seether (CWF) *"Never Gonna Stop" by Rob Zombie (XWR) External links * Profile @ CWF website Category:Championship Wrestling Federation Category:Championship Wrestling Federation wrestlers